(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tractor-trailers, and more particularly to an improved trailer designed for tipping up for loading and to a method of loading such a trailer.
(2) Background Information
Shipping containers are currently being used on tractor-trailers for hauling bulk materials such as seed, grain, and the like. Typically, the bulk material is loaded into a shipping container and the container is then mounted on a trailer for transport to a desired location.
In order to unload the container, a fifth wheel hydraulically liftable jack is provided. The fifth wheel is connected to the king pin of the trailer, and utilizes a hydraulic liftable jack to raise the forward end of the trailer. The doors of the container are opened to permit the material to be dumped out the rearward end of the container. As the jack raises the forward end of the trailer, the material in the bladder is gradually discharged.
While the dumping of bulk material from a shipping container has been very effective, there has been no convenient method for directly loading the container. Rather, it has been necessary to fill the container by auguring or conveying the material into the container. This method takes excessive time and leaves a significant void towards the roof portion of the container. Further, there has been no trailer specifically designed to permit direct loading of a shipping container that is mounted on the trailer.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved trailer for loading shipping containers mounted on said trailer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for loading a shipping container that has been mounted on said trailer.
A further object is to provide a tip-up trailer with an improved structure designed for supporting a shipping container during the loading of the container.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The improved tip-up trailer of the present invention includes an ICC bumper that has been structurally enhanced to support up to the entire load of a loaded shipping container jointly with the rearward-most axle of the trailer. In addition, the bumper includes a rotatable bearing on a lower member, which permits the lower member to travel along the ground as the tipped-up trailer is lowered after loading.